


brave and strong and broken (all at once)

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: On the first anniversary of William Dyer's death, Abe finds Harper standing at the man's graveside.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham & Harper Li, John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Kudos: 4





	brave and strong and broken (all at once)

**Author's Note:**

> She was brave and strong and broken, all at once. - Anna Funder

“You know,” Abe began, making his way down the hillside until he was standing at her side, “it’s pretty cold out here. You should probably wear a coat. Don’t want to make yourself sick.” He shrugged out of his own, offering it to her. “Here. Take mine.”

“If it’s so cold out here, shouldn’t you keep it for yourself?” Harper muttered even as she accepted the coat, knowing there was no way he’d listen to any further protests. “ _You_ don’t want to get sick, either.”

“I’m wearing jeans and a sweater,” he pointed out evenly, folding his arms over his chest. “ _You’re_ in a dress. I think I’m more equipped for this weather than you are.”

She heaved a sigh, finally allowing her eyes to shift away from the name and dates engraved into the stone. _William Dyer, 1985 – 2019. Beloved Son and Brother. Greater Love Hath No Man Than This._ She had memorized the words months earlier, yet it still stung every time she reread them.

“Fair point,” she allowed, shrugging into the garment and holding it closed around her. “I probably could have dressed a little warmer, huh?”

“Wouldn’t have been the worst idea,” Abe returned calmly, arms falling to his sides once more. “How’re you doing, Harper?”

“Does it…” She trailed off, biting her bottom lip, then continued. “Does it ever get easier? When a total stranger… when they’re just _gone_ , does it ever…”

“The day losing someone gets easier is the day you put in for retirement,” he replied seriously. “I spent two tours in Afghanistan, Harper. Almost three years, completely surrounded by people I didn’t always know. The pain of it… it never got weaker. It wasn’t long before I realized I didn’t want it to. My biggest fear was losing all of me to that war. The pain… the pain was proof there was still at least a little of me left.”

She nodded once, blinking back tears. “I, uh, I think I need to get out of here,” she admitted hesitantly. “I think I need to… go cry, or get drunk, or maybe scream at a wall for a few hours. I’m not entirely sure just yet, I just know it’s the – it’s the first anniversary of his death, and I really… I really need to not be _here_ , you know?”

“I do.” He reached over to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You drive here yourself?”

She shook her head. “I took an Uber.”

“You want me to drive you home?” Abe stared at her closely, catching sight of the pain in her eyes. “You want to not be alone right now? Because I have a batch of my mother’s chicken and dumplings at home. I’ll teach you her secret recipe if you want. But only if you want.”

“I…” She exhaled deeply. “I don’t want to be alone right now. But I don’t want to intrude, either…”

“You’re not intruding, Harper,” he assured her warmly. “You’re saving me a week’s worth of leftovers.”

“Still, I’m not sure I was joking earlier. When I said I wanted to scream at a wall for a few hours.”

“Funny thing about that. I’ve got walls. A lot of them, in fact. Also, tissues and alcohol. So, I think I have you covered on all fronts.” He squeezed her shoulder once more. “You ready to go?”

Harper glanced down at the headstone once more, running her fingers gently over the letters that made up William Dyer’s name. She recalled his easy smile, his jubilant laugh. For the first time in a long time, it wasn’t the last moment she’d spent in his company that she recalled. It was all the rest.

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, stepping back slowly and looping her arm through Abe’s, ignoring his look of surprise as she did so. “I think I am.”

For the first time in weeks, she actually meant those words as she uttered them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was after this episode that I was inspired to start writing for this fandom, so it's always fun to look back on that. I hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
